Child of Hazzard
by RoorenSan
Summary: During a bank robbery in Atlanta, a little girl is kidnapped. What will happen when she ends up in Hazzard County with everyones favorite good ole boys?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own any part of the Dukes of Hazzard. But maybe someday….**

The city of Atlanta was still blanketed in night. There was still a few hours before the sun would begin to show her face above the horizon. Most folks was still tucked away in their beds with the exception of the two men in front of the bank.

"Would ya hurry up! I don't wanna hafta explain to the police what we're doin' out here."

One of the men sharply whispered to his partner. He was tall with sandy colored hair that could not be tamed, and he was wearing a black suit that matched the one his partner was wearing.

"Shut up, idiot! If you'd be quiet and quit breakin' my concentration then I could pick this lock a whole lot faster! And quit worryin' 'bout the police…I did my homework. There were only two that were supposed to patrol this part of the street and they're in no position to do that now!"

The second man was only slightly shorter than the fist but had shiny, slicked back hair. He stood at the bank door and picked at the lock on the door. Finally, after some effort, the door clicked and as he turned the knob slowly, it swung forward to admit them.

The sandy haired man, named Dave, and the black haired one, named Doug, silently entered the bank. They pulled out their guns and surveyed their surroundings. The bank was empty. The plan was working. They made their way to the back of the room and entered the combination for admittance to the vault.

"OK, I'll put the money in the bag. You keep watch. If anyone comes, shoot them!"

Doug started to fill the bag with money as Dave watched for anyone's approach. The job was quickly finished and the robbers left the bank as they had found it, minus some $500,000 in cash.

The plot was going smoothly for Dave and Doug until they left the bank.

During the time the robbery was taking place, a young girl was wandering through the alleyways of Atlanta. She was about nine. Her parents had died in a fire a week ago. Afraid of going to the orphanage, she fled the scene, avoided the police, and had been scavenging for food ever since.

The poor girl was walking past the bank as the men ran out. Not seeing her in the dark, Dave tripped over her. As all three hit the ground one of the guns fired.

"_DAMN! _That's going to attract someone! Get the money and run! And grab that kid! She can

identify us and she could have us for murder if she heard us earlier."

"Do you really think she's that smart? I mean she can't be more than 10. Couldn't we jus-"

"_NO! _We've come too far. I'm not taking any chances! Get her just in case! We'll take care of her later. Now let's GO!"

The girl struggled against the men but was too small to fight them off. They threw her into a blue sedan and sped off. The gunshots had alerted a neighbor and they had called the police. But they arrived too late. Dave and Doug had already left.

-------------------------------------------

"Doug, where does this road lead. I don't want to escape the Atlanta police just to get caught in a neighboring coun- _STOP SQUIRMING!" _Dave was in the back seat with the girl who was still putting up as much of a fight as her small frame would allow.

"Would you gag her or something! She's giving me a headache!"

Dave held the gun close to the girl's head. "Now, are you going to be a good girl?" She stopped moving immediately. "That's what I thought. Now, where does this road go, Doug!"

"I'm heading for a small town called Hazzard. I've heard the police there aren't very competent. So, the way I see it, we get through this town and we're home free. We get rid of the girl in Hazzard, too."

Dave smiled at his partner. "Excellent. We're gonna be rich men very soon."

They both laughed as they passed the "Welcome to Hazzard County" sign.

**Well, please R/R. I don't know what you'll think. The urge just struck me to write a story and this is what I came up with. I'm thinking of this as I go. Let me know what you think. And I apologize if the format gets messed up. I know that can happen sometimes.**


	2. New Faces

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Dukes but I do own the girl and the robbers. Yay me...**

"All we gotta do is get through this county and we're gonna be rich men. Now, we need to find a place to get rid of the brat." Doug jerked his thumb back as he spoke and the girl's eyes widened.

Dave leaned forward. "There's plenty of woods around here. I say we kill her and dump her. By the time anyone finds her, we'll be long gone and she won't be talkin'."

"Sounds good. Get your gun and get ready. We gotta do this quick. As soon as we cross this bridge, I'll pull over and you do it. Then get back in this car and we drive. FAST!"

The girl had been listening silently. She looked out the window and saw they were nearing the end of the bridge. She knew her only hope was to get out of the car. She looked up front. Dave and Doug were still talking. She glanced to her left. the stolen bag of money was lying on the seat between herself and Dave. Slowly, she moved her right hand to the lock on the door, while her left gripped the money.

'Okay.' She thought, 'One, two, THREE!'

She flung open the door and jumped out of the moving vehicle. While landing on the bridge, she felt the wood bite into her leg. Ignoring the pain, she jumped up and took off down the bank. Daring to glance back, she saw the car halt suddenly. She ran faster and felt the blood running down her leg.

"GO GET HER! SHE'S GOT THE DAMN MONEY!"

Dave leaped from the car and took off after her. Although small, fear was giving the girl more speed. She had left quite a gap between herself and Dave, but it was quickly closing. She could hear him coming. Giving one more burst of speed, she emerged on another road. Looking up the road she saw a white truck on the side of the road with a sheriff's car behind it. The sheriff appeared to be writing a ticket. Without another thought she carefully went to the truck and climbed in the back. She heard the sheriff moving back to his car and felt the truck start moving. Slowly, peeking over the truck's tail, she saw Dave head back to the car, scowling.

Dave was furios and a little scared as he got back to the car. He didn't know how Doug would take the news.

"She got away."

"WHAT!"

"She climbed into the back of a white truck with the money! There was a sheriff there. Incompetant or not, I wasn't gonna mess with him so I came back. I know what the truck looks like; we can get her later!"

"We'll have to. There's no way I'm leaving that money here when we've come this far. We'll need to dump this car and get another and then we gotta find a place to hide out."

The men pulled back onto the road, now furious that their plans had gone astray. They sped off to find a place to hide out

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, it looks like the Duke boys have been runnin' some errands for their Uncle Jesse. After havin' gotten a ticket from Roscoe this mornin', it don't look like they been havin' much luck. You and I both know that trouble sticks to the Dukes like fleas on a dog, and it don't look like they're gonna get a break today either. That's right folks, I been watchin' this whole thing, and I don't like it ooonnnee bit._

Luke climbed from the driver's side of the truck. "You start unloading that wire Bo, I'll go tell Uncle Jesse we're back."

"Alright Luke, but hurry up, I ain't gonna let you rest while I do the work!" Bo smiled as his older cousin went into the house. He went around to the back of the truck, ready to start unloading.

_Now, you think Bo's ready for what he's gonna find?_

"LUKE, UNCLE JESSE, DAISY! Y'ALL MIGHT WANNA COME HERE QUICK!"

_Nope, I don't think he was._

Bo opened the gate of the truck and discovered the tiny form lying in the back with the wire. She seemed to be asleep but he noticed that her leg was bleeding pretty badly. He didn't see the money for she had pushed it behind the rolls of wire on the way to the farm.

Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke, fearing that something was wrong with Bo, had ran out of the house. When they got there they were all surprised to see Bo sitting in the back of the truck next to a small girl who seemed to be waking up from a nap. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. After seeing all the faces around her she started to stand when her leg gave way beneath her. Bo and Luke both made a grab for her and caught her before she could further injure herself.

Luke knelt down to her eye level and smiled. "Whoa there darlin'. I wouldn't put too much strain on that leg. Now, why don't ya calm down and tell us who ya are. Nobody's gonna hurt ya."

She looked from Luke to Bo to Jesse and Daisy. They were all smiling and seemed to be friendly enough, but she decided to approach them with caution.

"You tell me your names first." She said quietly

They all smiled at her small act of bravery. "I'm Luke Duke. These are my cousins Bo Duke and Daisy Duke." He gestured to Bo and Daisy as he said their names. "And this is our Uncle Jesse Duke. None of us is gonna hurt ya, you're safe here. Now, can ya please tell us your name?" Each of the Dukes smiled, trying to earn the girl's trust.

She once more looked at each of them, then she quietly replied "I'm Angel."

**Thank you for the great reviews! I really appreciate them. And thanks to Marie for the name Angel. I'll try to update whenever I can: )**


	3. Angel's Story

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...I don't own the Dukes, I've nevered owned the Dukes, and odds are, I never will own the Dukes...darn**

"That's a beautiful name, Angel. You were named well." Daisy knelt down next to Luke while Uncle Jesse moved closer to the truck.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital to get her leg checked out."

At Bo's mention of a hospital, Angel tensed up. She had been to a hospital, once, when she had broken her wrist when she was playing. That one visit was enough to make her hate them. On the way to her room, she had passed an open door. Inside she saw doctors rushing about a man connected to various machines. One steady beep was drifting from the room. Before she was ushered away by a nurse, she saw the doctors pick up a pair of paddles and stick them to the man's chest. The last thing she saw was the man jerk around on the bed. She had been afraid of hospitals ever since. She quickly looked at Bo.

"Please don't take me to a hospital! It's not that bad! It doesn't even hurt anymore!" She moved her leg so Bo could see it and cringed as she did so.

"Now darlin', we gotta get it-"

"Wait a minute, Bo. She may be right. I don't think it's as bad as it looks. I think we can fix it up right here. It's not too deep. We'll just bandage it up and keep an eye on it just in case, but I think it should be alright in a little while. Now I think we should head on into the house, take a look at that leg, and Angel can maybe tell us a little more about herself.

A sigh of relief escaped from Angel prompting a chuckle from Luke. She was happy they weren't going to take her to a hospital, but she didn't know whether or not she should tell them the truth. She didn't want to get them in trouble. She decided that the less they knew at the moment, the better.

Uncle Jesse headed into the house to prepare his old bottle of 'medicinal' moonshine; Daisy followed. Bo held out his arms offering to carry her inside the house. She hesitated for a moment, but then accepted. Bo, careful of her leg, scooped her up and started to the house with Luke at his side.

_Now, that stolen money is still in the back of the truck. I sure hope those robbers don't find it. With those dudes knowing what Uncle Jesse's truck looks like, this whole thing could mean a lot of trouble for the Dukes. _

-----------------------------------------------------

It was now lunchtime. Luke and Uncle Jesse had cared for Angel's leg and Bo had helped Daisy fix some lunch. They set an extra place for Angel and they each sat doen at the table. Angel watched as each of them folded their hands and closed their eyes to say grace. She repeated their motions as Uncle Jesse started to speak.

"Dear Lord, We all thank ye for this glorious day and this wonderful meal. We also thank you for delivering Angel safe and sound to us. We pray that she remains safe and gets back home, wherever that may be. Amen."

"Amen"

Angel began scooping as much food on her plate as it would hold. She had not eaten a decent meal in a week. The last one she had had been with her parents before the fire had snatched them away.

All the Dukes watched as Angel dug into her food. By the looks of it, she had not been well fed wherever she had come from. Uncle Jesse looked at Bo as he opened his mouth to comment to Angel. He shot him a sharp look that easily told him to wait until after lunch. They ate mostly in silence until the plates were empty. They all helped with the dishes and then retired to the living room where they could talk.

"Now, Angel, maybe you'd like to tell us a little about yourself." Uncle Jesse sat next to her on the couch with Bo, Luke, and Daisy finding a seat near her so they could hear.

"Well...to tell you the truth I don't 'member very much. The last thing that I really remember is waking up in the woods and seeing your truck on the road ahead. I didn't know where else to go so I got in the back of your truck. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." She closed her eyes to make it look as if she was thinking then she gave a frustrated sigh. Uncle Jesse leaned over and patted her back.

"It's alright, don't strain yourself. You memory is bound to come back later. Until it does your welcome to stay right here with us. I'm sure Daisy doesn't mind sharing her room with ya."

"Not at all Uncle Jesse."

"Now, if you're up to it, I'm sure Bo and Luke are more'n willin' to take you on a tour around our town."

"No problem Uncle Jesse. Me an' Bo can show her around and introduce her. That is if she's up to it. What do ya say, Angel?"

Angel thought about it for a second. She was afraid to go into public in case Doug and Dave were around. If they saw Bo and Luke, they would be in as much trouble as her. She decided to go into town with them. Staying at the farm might make the Dukes question her. She would just have to keep a close eye out for the robbers while she was out.

"Okay! How far away is the town?"

"Not too far at all if we go in the General." Bo smiled as they exited the house and walked over to the General. Angel looked the car over curiously. Finally, she walked over to the door and tried to pull it open.

"Sorry darlin'. The General Lee here is a race car. The doors are welded shut. Here, me an' Bo will help ya in." Luke and Bo each took her carefully under each arm and lifted her into the car then climbed in themselves.

As they started the car and prepared to leave they all heard Uncle Jesse yell to them.

"DON'T YOU BOYS GO SCARIN' THAT POOR GIRL!"

Bo and Luke smiled as Bo hit the gas and they were off for the town.

_Boy, I hope that amnesia story she told don't cause trouble for the Dukes boys in town. She sure had them goin'. That girl could be an actress!_

**Yay! Another chapter for you all. I love getting these reviews and I thank you for them. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Heehee : )**


	4. Visit to Town

Bo, Luke, and Angel were on their way to town. The General was kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. Angel was looking through the window and surveying the land. All of a sudden, as the General passed a row of trees, a police car pulled out from its hiding place within them.

Bo checked his rmirror as he heard the sirens. "Dangit! It's Cletus. Ain't one phony ticket from Rocoe this mornin' enough without havin' ta get one from Cletus too?" Bo floored the gas and smiled as the General immediatly pulled away from Cletus' patrol car. "Everyone tell Cletus bye!"

Angel watched in amazement as Bo maneuvered the car through the roads of Hazzard, quickly leaving the patrol car far behind. Suddenly, she spotted a sign on the road that said 'Danger: Bridge Out'. She looked back as Bo passed the sign. the patrol car was still behind them, trying to catch up to the General.

"Ummmm...Bo? Did you see that sign back there?"

Luke and Bo exchanged looks and smiled. Luke looked back at Angel who was looking more and more frightened by the moment. "Don't worry, honey. We saw it. Buckle up and sit tight! This will get a little rough!"

Angel gave a little shriek as the car hit a dip in the road and went soaring into the air. She looked down and saw the water glistening beneath them and thought they were going to land in it. She clamped her eyes shut, fearing the worst, when she felt the car hit ground. Solid ground. She cracked her eyes and saw Bo and Luke laughing. Looking back again, she saw that the policeman had halted on the opoosite side.

"That...was...I mean...WOW! How did you do that! I thought we were gonna land in the water!" She was frightened still but amazed at the same time. She had never seen she driving

_Can ya tell she's not from Hazzard?_

The three of them laughed as they returned to the main road and entered the town of Hazzard.

"Let's see...Would ya like to visit our friend Cooter? He runs the town's garage. We could introduce ya and then maybe take ya shoppin." Angel nodded in agreement as they drove through the town.

Luke pointed out different stores as they drifted past. "There's the general store, The Hazzard Gazette, The post office, the Hogg hotel..." Angel scrunched up her nose at the name. "...Hazzard square, the jail, and there's the bank." Angel shifted her gaze to the bank. She watched a fat little man in a white suit walk inside. Once more she hoped that her presence in Hazzard wouldn't cause any trouble for the little town. Even though she hadn't been there very long, she was starting to enjoy it. She wondered where the robbers were and what they were planning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

While the General had been running from Cletus, Dave and Doug had been doing some touring of their own. After throwing the blue sedan over the side of Rainbow Canyon, they made their way to a tiny car lot. They snuck along the side of the tiny cabin and watched a man stumble along the porch. He seemed to be very drunk. This was confirmed when they spotted a moonshine jug nestled in his arms.

_Uh oh, It looks like they found ol' Hobie's car lot. Now, Hobie's the town drunk. If those two men are lookin' to steal a car, they picked the right man to steal from. They could probably convince him that he'd already sold it to them!_

Doug turned Dave around to face him. "Okay, put this here mask on so he don't see your face. Then I want you to go up there, take him inside, and tie him up. He's so drunk I doubt he could provide a very good case to the police anyway, but just in case. We won't take any chances. I'm pretty sure that idiot keeps the keys inside the cars. You get back out here as soon as that's done and I'll have the car ready. I'm going for the black one over yonder."

Dave shoved the mask over his face. He then eased around the corner of the porch and approached Hobie. "Excuse me." Hobie turned around and Dave quickly grabbed the moonshine jug from him and set it to the side so he had nothing that could be used for a weapon. He then grabbed Hobie and led him inside the house. A few minutes later, Doug and Dave were speeding off towards their hideout in a new car.

_I don't know 'bout yall, but I feel mighty sorry for ol' Hobie. Those fellars tied him up and he don't even have his 'shine with him. Now, I wonder where them boys is headed?_

Doug and Dave carefully made their way through Hazzard. They turned onto a road that wound its way through the trees and led back to an old farmhouse. It was a few miles away from Old Ridge Road. They hid the car inside the barn and entered the house.

"Are you sure no one will find us here, Doug? The people who live in this town are sure to know about it!"

"I've checked the place out. Even if people do know about it, no one's been here for a long time as grown up as it is. There are no marks to say that anyone's been here. We just lay low and make sure no one follows us. We'll be fine. We're only here until we collect that money and the brat. Now, I think we need to make a trip to town to get some supplies."

_I got myself a baaaaad feelin' 'bout this. I hope the Dukes clear outta town before they get there or there's sure to be some trouble._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Angel followed Bo and Luke into the garage. She glanced around. There were parts laying around everywhere and a car that looked like it needed to be crushed, but there was no sign of anyone inside but them. Suddenly, she saw a movemnet under the junky car. A man slid from underneath and stood up. She assumed this was 'Cooter'.

"Hey Bo! Luke!" He walked over and gave them a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey Cooter, how's it goin'? I notice you're fixin' up this piece of junk" Bo smiled as Cooter took the bait.

"Hey now I'll have you know that when I get done with this here car, it'll be be runnin' smooth as the General. The General _is _runnin' ain't it? I just gave it a tune up two days ago!"

"He's runnin' fine, Cooter. We came here to introduce ya to someone." Luke stepped out of the way and coaxed Angel to step up. "This here's Angel."

Angel smiled. "Hello."

"Well, hi there darlin'. Name's Cooter. I'd shake your hand but I don't wanna get you all greasy like me." Cooter smiled when he heard a chuckle come from her. "I've never seen you around Hazzard before."

"Well, Cooter. To tell you the truth we found her in the back of Uncle Jesse's truck this mornin'." Cooter looked at Luke, puzzled. Luke continued to tell the whole story to Cooter.

When Luke was finished, Cooter looked at Angel sympathetically. She was looking at the ground. "Well, I sure hope ya get your mem'ry back soon honey."

She looked at him. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess we're gonna take her into town now. See ya, lat-"

"Alright FREEZE!" Everyone in the garage turned around to see Roscoe and Cletus standing in the doorway. "Alright you Duke boys, I got cha, I got cha! Khew Khew Khew! I'm gonna cuff ya and stuff ya!"

"Roscoe, ya wanna tell us what the charges are _now_? Ya already gave us a phoney ticket."

"That's for me to know an' you to find out. C'mon!" Roscoe came a litttle closer to the boys. Bo took this opportunity to kick the gun from his hands.They made a mad dash for the General.

"Cooter, watch her for us will ya? C'mon Bo!" They jumped into the car and sped off down the street followed by Cletus and Roscoe.

Cooter and Angel watched as the cars went out of sight then they excanged glances. "Well, looks like you're with me for a while. C'mon, I'll take ya 'round the town if ya want."

Angel nodded and left the garage with Cooter. She looked the direction Bo and Luke had left in and wondered what was going on. She had never seen someone get stopped by police as much as they had in in one day.

_Boy, you can REALLY tell that girl ain't from Hazzard. She had better get used to that or she's in for a big surprise._


	5. Found

**Sorry for the short delay in updates. I've been a little busy this weekend, but here's another chapter for you!**

Bo and Luke were once more speeding down the dirt roads of Hazzard. Bo looked in the mirror and saw that both Roscoe and Cletus were still behind them.

"Boy, they sure are determined to catch us today aren't they?" Luke picked up the CB. "Alright you two, you tell us what trumped up charge your chasin' us for this time and we _might _consider pullin' over."

"You two know what it is you've done! Ya evaded arrest earlier and ya scuffed county property! Now pull over so I can arrest ya!"

Luke smiled and hit the CB button once more. "Sorry Roscoe, but seein' as Cletus was chasin' us for no good reason earlier, then we didn't really evade arrest. And we certainly didn't 'scuff' any county property. So I don't see much chance of us pullin' over." He put the CB back. "Hit it, Bo. We need ta get back ta town."

For the second time that day, the General Lee could be seen pulling away from Roscoe and Cletus. Bo swung the car around so that it was now speeding towards the two cop cars. In order to avoid hitting the General head on, Roscoe veered to the left and Cletus to the right. When the General had passed, they each attempted to turn around to continue the chase. They didn't make it. The cars smashed into each other in the attempt to turn around. Roscoe climbed out of his car.

"Cletus! You dipstick! Now look what you done. You done scuffed _my _vehicle!"

Bo and Luke stopped and looked out of the windows. They watched as Roscoe and Cletus argued. "Looks like the only thing hurt was their prides. C'mon Bo, let's get back to town."

---------------------------------------------------------

While Cletus and Roscoe were chasing Bo and Luke, Cooter had taken their place as Angel's tour guide through Hazzard. He had taken her into a few of the stores and introduced her to some of the residents of the town. They had just left the post office and were entering Rhuebottom's General Store. For such a small store, Angel was surprised to see that it had just about anything you could want. She wandered thorugh the store while she was waiting for Cooter. She had explored the entire store and was going to meet up with Cooter again when she heard murmuring in the next aisle.

Carefully, she peeked around the corner to see who was there. When she was able to see, she had to stifle a gasp. Dave and Doug were speaking to each other in low tones. By the look of their supplies, they were planning a stay in Hazzard. Angel swiftly retreated back around the corner, knocking a can off of the shelf behind her in the process. Doug looked up. He motioned to Dave to be silent and walked to the end of the aisle. Rounding the corner, he saw a little girl running to the front of the store.

He ran back to Dave. "I just spotted the kid! She's heading to the front of the store and I think she saw us!"

"Let's get her!" Dave started away, but Doug grabbed him by the arm and gripped him tightly.

"NO! We can't cause a scene here you idiot! We have to follow her, but we still can't draw attention to ourselves. I saw the cops leave earlier, so she can't go runnin' to the police yet."

The two cautiously made their way to the front of the store. They hid behind an item display so they couldn't be seen by anyone at the register. They saw the girl run to a grease covered man and jump behind him.

"It looks like she's found a friend. Ain't that cute. We better keep an eye on him, too."

Cooter was still speaking to Mr. Rhuebottom when Angel ran over to him. "Cooter, can we leave now..please?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Ummm..yeah, sure. See ya later Mr. Rhuebottom!"

Cooter watched as Angel hurried out of the store. He followed her as she ran back to the garage. "Are you okay, Angel. You sure scampered out of that store pretty fast." He watched as she looked around the street as though she expected someone to pop out. Something was going on.

Angel didn't know what to do. Telling Cooter the truth would put him in danger, but by now he was sure to suspect something. She had opened her mouth to speak when the General Lee returned. Bo and Luke exited the car.

"We're back! But, we should probably get going soon. Roscoe and Cletus will be draggin' themselves into town to report to Boss Hogg and they're sure to arrest us on sight. You ready, Angel?"

"Yes!" She immediatly answered.

Before Cooter could say anything, she had run to the car and had Bo help her inside. She really wanted to get back to the farm now. She didn't know where Dave and Doug had gone. She was scred now and just wanted to get out of the town. There was still the money to worry about as well. She didn't know if Jesse had already found it, or if it was still in the back of the truck."

Bo and Luke said their goodbyes to Cooter and headed back to the farm. Cooter watched them leave and still wondered what had scared Angel. Something was wrong. He made a mental note to swing by the farm later and bring it up with the entire Duke family. For the time being he decided to let her calm down. He returned to his work, not seeing the two men sneak out of the garage and run across the street to their car.

Doug shook his head as he watched the red-orange car go down the road. That was the same car that the police had chased off earlier. That girl was turning out to be a lot more trouble than they had originally thought. She was becoming popular with the townsfolk and that could be dangerous. The mechanic that had been with her in the store hadn't seemed to know anything. Those two hicks in the car had showed up before she was able to speak. He and Dave were now following them at a safe distance. He was getting fed up with this. He wanted his money and he wanted it now! He was going to follow that girl until she led him to the money and he was willing to kill anyone who got in the way.

_This looks baaad for the Dukes. Those men are followin' them straight to the farm and the money. And now they know what Bo and Luke look like. This is shapin' up to be a dangerous day for the Duke boys and their family. Even Cooter is caught up in all this mess. I hate to think what could happen next. Those men have guns, remember?_


	6. prowlers

Not long after the boys had taken Angel into town, Uncle Jesse had begun to unload the wire from the back of the truck and move it to the barn. When he was removing the last wire roll from the truck, he missed the bag of money which was lying in the corner. He was just about to head inside of the house when he heard the sound of the approaching General.

"It figures those boys would get back when the chores are done." He shook his head and went over to greet them. "You boys just missed the chores."

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse. Roscoe and Cletus decided to chase us again. We had ta leave Angel with Cooter and high tail it outta there." Bo spoke as he climbed from the car.

"Yeah, Cooter showed her around town while we were shakin' them." Luke also climbed out and helped Angel out after him.

"Well c'mon inside so's I can find something for ya ta do."

"Yes, sir. You comin' Angel?"

"Yes, I'm just gonna get a little more fresh air. I'll come in a few minutes." She watched as Bo and Luke went inside with Uncle Jesse. She turned around and looked for any sign of a car that could be carrying Doug and Dave. When she didn't spot one she quickly ran to the truck and looked inside. Seeing the money in the corner, she grabbed it and ran to the barn. She climbed into the loft and hid it underneath of some old junk, and then she went inside to join the others.

Dave and Doug had dropped back from the General so they wouldn't be spotted. They carefully monitored where the car turned and waited until the opportune time to move in. Angel was just entering the house when they came into view of the farm. They parked a distance away and cautiously made their way to the house.

"The money's not in the truck, Doug! What now!"

"We go inside and have a little chat with those folks, and we _ask _them where it is. I'm sure that girl hid it somewhere. C'mon." They took out their guns and moved towards the house.

Looking in the window, they saw the Dukes and Angel all gathered in the living room. Doug motioned for Dave to move around to the door. Unfortunatly, on his way, Dave's leg became tangled on the rope of one of the Duke family goats. He fell into the side of the house with a loud THUMP. Everyone inside of the house looked up at the noise. Believing it to be Roscoe and Cletus once more, Bo and Luke took off towards the General; Angel followed them. Uncle Jesse and Daisy came out of the house as well and watched the General speed of for the umpteenth time that day. Suddenly, Jesse saw two men running across the yard.

"That sure isn't Roscoe and Cletus. We'd best go inside and raise them on the CB. Tell them they've got two strangers on their tails. I don't like this."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Doug, why didn't we just get the old man and that girl?"

"Because, I don't give a damn about them right now! It's that brat I want and she's the one who grabbed the money so she's the one who knows where it _is_! We'll take care of the other ones later! DAMN! We lost the car. Head back to the town. NOW!" He yelled as Dave gave him a questioning look. Dave didn't dare question him further and turned the car, once more, onto the road leading into Hazzard.

Meanwhile, Uncle Jesse had raised Bo and Luke on the CB and warned them about the strangers.

"No idea who they were, Uncle Jesse?"

"Nope. But I know they weren't good news and it looked like they coulda had guns in their hands so you boys be careful."

"Alright. We're gonna head into town and tell Roscoe about them. We may not be his favorite people right now, but he can't ignore the fact that there's possibly armed prowlers on the loose."

_Looks like we're in the same spot again. The Dukes and the robbers both in town at the same time. Only now they're bringing Roscoe into it, and we all know that when Roscoe gets involved, so does Boss Hogg. I just wish that girl would tell the truth already before things get waaaay outta hand, and that's bound ta happen now that Boss Hogg is gettin' involved. On the brighter side, at least Bo an' Luke are on the lookout for those dudes._

**Sorry it's such a short chapter and didn't have much action in it. I have to take SAT's tomorrow and it's almost midnight. I'll try have more action in the next chapter.**


	7. More Trouble in Town

**Sorry for the long wait. School has been taking up all of my time, but it's Spring Break this week and hopefully I'll be able to catch up. Enjoy!**

Doug and Dave had once again arrived in the town of Hazzard. They parked the car and made their way to the county jail. Upon entering, they saw a chubby cop sitting in a chair behind the desk. Doug made a beeline for him while Dave nervously looked around. Cletus looked up as he heard Doug approach.

"Excuse me, sir. My friend and I are looking for a Mr. Hogg. We need to speak to him about some business. He is the commissioner of this town, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Hogg is in his office right over there taking a lunch break. He's been in there for 'bout an hour so he should be almost finished. Go right on in."

Dave and Doug exchanged glances. They walked over to Boss Hogg's office door, knocked soflty, and carefully opened the door.

_Uh-oh. Those boys are askin' for trouble by interuptin' the Boss' lunch. _

Inside, Boss and Roscoe looked up to see the two men enter. "Who might you two be?"

"Ummm...excuse me, Mr. Hogg? We're here on some business from Atlanta and we might be needin' your help. There would be a reward in it if'n you agree to help us."

Boss immediatly stopped eating from his platter of sandwiches and looked at the men. "Well, I'd be happy to lend my sevices and the services of my sheriff to you. Come right in and we can talk some more Mr..."

"I'm Mr. Hall and my partner back here is Mr. Coyner."

"Yes, of course. What was it you men wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Mr. Hogg. As I said, we came here on business from Atlanta. It seems a small child ran away from the orphanage there and we were hired to come and retreive her. We got news that she was somewhere around here. She's about eight years old and has red, shoulder length hair. If your sheriff and deputy could keep a lookout for her and turn her over to us, we'd be much obliged. We are willing to pay you $10,000 which you will receive if you find her. I suspect we have a deal, Mr. Hogg?"

"Yes, Sir! I'll personally send out my sheriff here and his deputy We'll find that poor, helpless little orphan girl. You nice gentlemen are welcome to stay in the hotel here in town until we can find her."

"Thank you, Mr. Hogg, but we've already got a place to stay. We'll be checking in with you, however. Thank you for your help Mr. Hogg." Dave and Doug exited the room, leaving Boss with a glazed look in his eye at the thought of money.

"Did you here that, Roscoe! 10,000 semolians just for finding a runaway child! It must be my lucky day!"

"Ohhhhh, yes. And when we find her I'll get 50 of it right, lil' fat buddy?"

"Wrong! You won't get nothin' if you don't get ta lookin'! You and Cletus get goin'!"

------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Boss, Doug and Dave walked back to the car. Doug seemed content with himself, but Dave was full of questions.

"I thought we wanted to stay _away _from the cops! Now we got them helpin' us! And why did you promise them $10,000? We don't even have the money yet, and when we get it I don't wanna have ta give it to the law!"

"Calm down. We'll be fine. That pig will be too focused on the money to pay us any mind, and as for the money, we're not gonna give him one red cent of it. I just needed somethin' ta bribe him with. As soon as we get the girl and get rid of her, we high tail it outta this town and this country. Now all we have ta do is let the cops do our searchin' for us."

They returned to the car and took off for their hideout.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, it seems that while the bad dudes were leavin' the town, Bo, Luke, and Angel were on their way into town. There they are goin' into the jail house. This don't look too promisin'._

"Hey, Roscoe! Cletus! Me'n Luke need to talk to ya!"

Roscoe and Cletus, who were about to leave to search for Angel, looked up. Boss Hogg also came out of his office. The three of them watched Bo and Luke approach. Suddenly, they caught sight of another movement behind them. A small, red-haired child was following them inside. Boss quickly walked over to Roscoe.

"It looks like we won't have to do much lookin'. Them Duke boys are deliverin' that girl to us! Now we can get her and the Dukes!"

"Hey, Roscoe. We had some prowlers on the farm today and--"

"Well, well, well, Bo and Luke Duke. You two would are in mighty big trouble. Kidnappin' is serious. Roscoe, Cletus, arrest them and get that girl."

"Shame, shame, everybody knows your name. Kidnappin' that lil' girl is gonna get you in jail for a loong time! Khew, khew! Cletus! Cuff 'em and stuff 'em!"

"What are you all goin' on about! We only came here to report some prowlers! How did we get charged for kidnappin'! She--"

"Ohh no! You Duke boys can't talk your way outta this one! Now, you don't wanna add resistin' arrest to your charges too, so just hand over that girl and get on in the cell!"

While this was going on, Angel was getting more and more frantic. Somehow, this fat man had found out about her and she didn't know how. She began backing slowly towards the doors. Bo and Luke were trying to avoid Cletus and Roscoe. Then, Roscoe pulled out his gun.

"Alright, FREEEEZE!"

"Okay, Roscoe. Don't wave that thing around!" Luke raised his hands in surrender. "We'll go into the cell, but-- CLETUS LOOK OUT!"

As Roscoe, Cletus, and Boss all looked around, Bo kicked the gun from Roscoe's hand, grabbed Angel, and ran through the doors, following Luke.

"Oh No! Roscoe! Cletus! My 10,000 semolians is gettin' away! You lugnuts get after them!" Boss yelled with frustration as his money ran through the doors with the Duke boys.

By the time Roscoe and Cletus had gotten themselves together and out of the doors, Bo and Luke were already in the General and tearing down the road.

"What do you think they were talkin' 'bout Luke? Sayin' we was kidnappers?"

"I don't know, Bo. They certainly seemed to want to get their hands on Angel. Someone out there must know somethin' about her even if she don't 'member nothin' 'bout herself."

"Ummm...Bo, Luke?" Luke turned around and Bo pricked up his ears at the sound of Angel's soft voice.

Angel looked down at the floor of the General. "I have something I need to tell you..."

_I think someone's 'bout to have their moment of truth, and I think it's overdue, don't y'all?_

**Well here's another chapter for everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I intended to write this last night, but a storm kicked me of the computer. Stupid storm :( **


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Angel told Bo and Luke everything. From the bank robbery to meeting Dave and Doug in Rhuebottom's store, she left nothing out. When she was finished, Bo and Luke were silent. They both looked at the road in front of them. Finally, Luke reached for the CB.

"Lost Sheep to Shepard, Lost Sheep to Shepard. Shepard come back."

"Lost Sheep, this is Shepard. Are you three alright? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, we're fine, but could you grab Bo Peep and Crazy C and meet us at still site number three? There's something we need ta talk about."

Bo drove Luke and Angel to one of Uncle Jesse's old moonshine stills and waited for the others to show up. Bo and Luke hadn't said much of anything since Angel had told them the truth. She was so nervous, she almost felt sick. Were Bo and Luke angry at her for lying? Would the others be too? She wished they would just hurry and arrive so she could get it over with. She didn't have to wait for long. They had been there for about 20 minutes before they heard the sound of approaching vehicles. Soon they saw Dixie, Jesse's pickup and Cooter's tow-truck come through the trees.

Each of them exited their vehicle and had a look of worry on their faces. Uncle Jesse came forward.

"Alright boys, what's goin' on. Ya got me worried sick!"

"We're fine, Uncle Jesse. We just needed to talk to ya'll, and we couldn't talk 'bout it over the CB in case someone else was listenin' in. We figured you three had a right ta know what's happenin'. Angel, why don't ya tell 'em just what ya told us."

Angel took a deep breath and once more recounted her story. After finishing for the second time, she glanced at everyones' faces. She was surprised when she still saw worry, and not anger, settled in their expressions. She averted her eyes to the ground and started to move away from the bunch when a hand grabbed her arm. Turning, she saw Uncle Jesse holding her.

"I know what you're thinkin' and let me tell you right now that it's not true. None of us is mad at 'cha. You were scared and didn't want ta get us involved, am I right?"

Angel nodded her head slowly and looked up again. Jesse wore a small smile on his face, as did the rest of the group.

"Now, ya say that money is in our loft? We need ta figure out what it is we're gonna do with it. Anybody got any ideas?"

It was Luke's turn to come forward. "Why don't we alert the State Police. Let them come and straighten this mess out."

"That sounds fine, Luke, but what are we gonna do 'til they get here? Angel is in danger while they're on the loose. Heck, we all are!"

"We'll just have ta keep an eye out. Those men know what we look like, but Angel is the only one who has gotten a close up view of them.We need to be on the lookout for any strangers in town if ya go. I think Angel should stay away from there since she's the main one Boss and those robbers are lookin' for. We need a place for all of us to stay. Boss is gonna have Roscoe and Cletus watchin' the farm."

"Y'all are welcome ta stay at my place. I don't think they would come snoopin' 'round there."

"Thanks, Cooter! Uncle Jesse, Daisy, ya'll head on back with Cooter. Me 'n' Bo will go to the nearest payphone and try ta get hold of the State Police."

_Well, now the Dukes and Cooter know everything. They even have a lil' bit of a plan, but we all know how well plans work out for the Dukes. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Luke had headed towards the nearest phone when they had seen Daisy, Jesse, Angel, and Cooter off. Luke went inside the booth while Bo waited outside and kept watch. Luke called up the police in Atlanta and told them about Doug, Dave, the money, and Angel.

"We've been lookin' for that money since it was stolen! Unfortunatly, many of our officers are away at a special training acadamy. We alerted them after the robbery, but it may take a day or two to get someone over there. We'll dispatch someone a soon as poosible, but for the meantime, you should alert your local law."

"Ummm...yeah. Sure. We'll do that. Just please get someone out here soon. And when ya do, tell them ta meet us at the Davenport farm. Thanks. Bye."

Bo looked up as Luke exited the booth. "Well?"

"They've been lookin' for these two men, but apparently many of they're officers were at some event when it happened. It could be a few days until someone comes. We'll have to be careful 'til then. Oh, and they say we should alert our local law."

Bo gave a small laugh as they climbed into the General and sped back to Cooter's place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

While Luke had been on the phone with Atlanta, he was unaware that Boss had ordered Gussy to monitor all calls. She patched him into the call when it was ending.

_See what I mean about them Duke plans? Now Boss knows where they are, but still don't know 'bout the robbery. Leave it ta Boss ta hear the tail end of a conversation._

"Ohhhh...Thank you Gussy. You've been a big help. Bye now...ROSCOE!"

Roscoe jumped at the sudden noise. "Yes lil' fat buddy?"

"I'll 'lil' fat buddy' that badge right off your shirt if you don't stop! Them Dukes are hidin' out at Cooter's farm! I want you to get Cletus and get after my 10,000 semolians! Now GIT GOIN'!"

"Ya lil' fat meadow muffin'" Roscoe mumbled on the way out of the door.

Once Roscoe was gone, Boss grabbed his CB and tryed to get a hold of Dave and Doug. Doug picked up the CB that they had at their hideout. Boss told him where the Dukes were and that Roscoe was on his way to arrest them as they spoke and wanted to let them know that they would be able bring the money to his office soon.

Doug smiled to Dave. "Well, this is our lucky day! All we gotta do is beat that hick sheriff to that farm and we got it made. C'mon! I think we owe them a little visit!"

_Is it just me, or does it seem that the Dukes are havin' worse luck than usual? I got me a baaaaad feelin' 'bout all of this. _


	9. Dangerous Situations

_Let's check up on what's happenin'. The Duke family is hidin' out at Cooter's 'til the State Police can come ta Hazzard. Roscoe and Cletus are headed that way to arrest the Dukes for kidnappin', and comin' the other way are the _real_ kidnappers who're tryin' ta beat Roscoe to 'em. And right smack in the middle are the Dukes themselves, and they don't even know all this is all happenin'! I don't know 'bout ya'll, but for once I think I'm rootin' for ol' Roscoe and Cletus ta show up!_

"Well, what do ya'll think we should do now? Ya say the State Police could be a few days gettin' here?" Daisy questioned.

"I guess there's nothin' much we can do 'cept for keep our ears on and our eyes open. As far as we know, they don't know where the money is, right?" Luke looked at Angel who nodded her head. "Well, hopefully it'll stay that way and the police can collect it _and_ them when they show. It's too dangerous ta go lookin' for them with them havin' guns an' all."

They all nodded in agreement and were about to go and get something to eat when they all heard something. It was the sound of an approachin vehicle. They carefully looked out the window and spotted a black car pulling up the driveway.

"Ya know them, Cooter?"

"Nope. Never seen 'em before."

_Uh-oh._

"I was afraid of that. Angel, will you come here for a sec?" Angel walked over to him and he carefully lifted her so she could see out the window. "Is that them?"

Luke felt Angel tense up and knew that it was even without hearing her weak 'yes'.

"C'mon! We need ta get outta here now!"

They all started for the back door. Bo grabbed opened the it and was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Any of you move and I shoot Blondie here. Doug, they're back here!"

Doug rounded the corner of the house and met Dave. He also held a gun in his hand. His gaze sifted through them and landed on Angel. He reached past everyone, grabbed her, and pulled her to him.

"Well now. We've been lookin' for you all over the place. Looks like you've made some friends."

She glanced back at everyone else only to have her face roughly pulled back to Doug.

"Look at me! Where's our money, you lil' brat?"

Angel was silent. Her eyes were wide and her vision was blurry from the tears which threatened to fall. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

Bo, Luke and Cooter all tried to make a move toward Doug, but Dave rammed the gun into Bo's side and forced them all back. "Try anything like that again and I won't think twice about putting a bullet in one of you! Doug, we need ta get outta here before the sheriff gets here!"

"Alright! You take three of 'em to our car. I'll take the others in that orange car. Take 'em back to the hideout. And I want ya'll ta remember that if anyone makes a wrong move, someone is going to get hurt. So I wouldn't try ta be heros if I was you."

Dave took Jesse, Cooter, and Daisy to the black car and forced Cooter into the driver's seat so he could keep the gun up and his eyes on them. Doug did the same with Bo, Luke, and Angel and made Bo drive. They left Cooter's and disappeared down the road.

Roscoe and Cletus arrived about 10 minutes later. They stepped out of their patrol cars and slowly made their way around the house. Roscoe flung open the front door and jumped inside.

"FREEEEEEZE! I gotcha! I got--" Roscoe looked around and saw that the house was empty.

"Buzzards on a buzzsaw! Don't look like they're here, sheriff." Cletus entered behind Roscoe and looked around as well.

"I can see that dipstick!" He walked out to the car and grabbed the CB. "Uhhh...Boss, this is Roscooooe P. Coltrane. Come back!"

"What is it Roscoe! And don't tell me ya lost them Dukes!"

"Well, they cleared outta here before we got here 'cause they're gone..."

"OH! Ya told me!...ROSCOE! My $10,000 is gettin' away with them! You two better find them or you'll both be lookin' for new jobs!"

Roscoe and Cletus returned to their patrol cars and took off in search of Bo and Luke: In the wrong direction.

_I never thought I'd say this, but I hope Roscoe and Cletus are able to track them down. Their lives might depend on those two. Now ain't that a scary thought!_


	10. Search for Help

Doug and Dave directed Cooter and Bo to their hideout. They were careful to keep watch as they went down the road, but there was no sign of anyone that could be a witness to what was happening. When they arrived at the old farmhouse, they forced everyone out of the cars and into the house where they were tied up and gagged, with the exception of Angel. Doug kept a sharp eye and a tight grip on her.

"Dave, check those ropes and make sure they're tight. I don't care if their arms turn purple and fall off, ya make sure they ain't gonna get away from here."

_He sure don't know the Dukes if he thinks a few ropes'll keep 'em put when someone's in trouble._

Dave made his way through them and made sure that their bindings were biting into their arms and legs. He then checked all of them for anything that could help them escape. He found Bo and Luke's pocket knives and stuffed them into his own pocket.

_Hmmmm...well without them pocket knives it may make it a mite bit more complicated._

"There ain't no way they're gettin' outta here."

"Good!" He turned to Angel. "Now, you're gonna show us exactly where that money is, you hear me!"

Angel nodded meekly. She took one last look at Bo, Luke, Cooter, Daisy, and Jesse before she was practically dragged from the house. Doug shoved her into the back of their black car and then climbed in, never taking the gun from her. Dave followed and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Now, where is the money?" Anel remained silent. She merely sat in the car staring at the floor. Doug grabbed her by the chin and forced her head up until she was forced to look at him. His face was controrted into a look of pure anger. There seemed to be a fire burning in his eyes. "I ain't gonna ask you anymore. WHERE IS THE MONEY!" He shoved the barrel of the gun into her side, causing her to hiss in pain.

"I-I-I p-put it in t-the loft of the D-Duke's b-barn." Her voice shook so much from fear that Doug was barely able to register what she said, but managed to piece it together.

"You know where to go, Dave. Hit it!"

Everyone inside of the farm listened carefully as the sound of a car starting ouside could be heard. They could hear it begin to roll down the driveway to the main road. As soon as the car could no longer be heard, Bo and Luke began struggling with their bonds, but no amount of tugging would loosen them. They looked around the room in search of something that would help with their plight. The room was except for a few ragged pieces of furniture.

Suddenly, Luke began nudging Bo. Bo turned to see what Luke wanted. He was nodding his head to an old wooden chair that was sitting close to Cooter. There seemed to be a large, wooden fragment that was breaking off of it. Bo and Luke managed to direct Cooter's attention to it. He then scooted over to it as best he could and began to rub his ropes against it. After much struggling and many splinters, Cooter felt them loosen and fall off. He reached up and pulled off his gag and untied his feet.

_Weeeelll, ain't those Duke boys clever! I never woulda thought o' that._

"Wellll, ain't you clever Lucas!"

_That's what I said._

Cooter started to untie eveyone else in the room, starting with Daisy and Jesse and finishing with Bo.

"Is everyone alright?" Luke questioned.

Uncle Jesse stood up. "I think we're all okay here, but it ain't us we need ta worry about."

"Uncle Jesse's right! We gotta do something ta help Angel. They must be headed for our farm if she told them where the money is! We can cut 'em off if we hurry!"

"Whoa now Daisy! I'm as worried about her as everyone here is, but you heard those guys! Goin' after them could not only get _us_ killed, but her too! I hate ta say it but I think we need Roscoe and Cletus ta help. They're the only law enforcement we got 'round here."

They all nodded their agreement and Uncle Jesse headed for the door. "Now, if we're gonna try an' get Roscoe's help, we gotta find 'im fast! We can't go a-wastin' any more time!"

They all ran out to the barn and found the General sitting inside where Doug and Dave had made them hide it. After everyone had squeezed into the car, Bo put his foot to the floor and left a trail of dust behind them as they went in search of Roscoe and Cletus.

_Ain't it amazin' how Roscoe and Cletus are always there when ya don't want 'em ta be and when ya need 'em most, they ain't nowhere to be found! And, if they find 'em, them Dukes are still wanted for kidnappin' Angel themselves! I hope they'll listen ta the Dukes' side 'o the story! Ya'll know how hard-headed they can be..._

**Sorry it's late and a little on the short side. School is winding down now (YAY), the SOL's are comin' up (BOOO), I'm getting more work to do, and don't have as much time in the evenings. But thanks for being so patient. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter.**


	11. Help on the Way

Jesse, Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Daisy were now tearing up all the roads in Hazzard in search of Roscoe and Cletus. Everyone in the General was tense. All of them had their eyes peeled for either Roscoe or Cletus. They checked all of their speed traps, but there was no sign of them.

Bo hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Dangit! Leave it ta Roscoe and Cletus ta not be around when there's trouble! If we don't find 'em soon we're gonna hafta go after them men ourselves! We can't let 'um hurt Angel!"

"Now, Bo. I know your're worried...we all are, but we cain't rush into things. That won't do anybody any good. Let's look around for Roscoe a mite longer. Try headin' inta town. He may well be at J.D's office in the jail house. That's where he usually is when he ain't chasin' you two for some trumped up charge."

"Yes, sir." Bo did a 180 in the General and sped off for Boss Hogg's office at the jail, hoping that it wouldn't turn up to be another dead end.

_Uncle Jesse hit the nail on the head. Roscoe and Cletus are at the jail with Boss, but I bet they wish they was elsewhere with the tellin' off they're gettin' for losin' the Dukes. Won't they be surprised when the Dukes come to them?_

"Roscoe! Cletus! You two jackasses ain't got the smarts that God gave to a piece o' toast! You done lost my $10,000 again, and then ya had the gumption ta come here to tell me about it!"

"Awww c'mon Cousin Boss! They had cleared outta there before we even got there! It's not our fault!

"Don't you 'Cousin Boss' me, Cletus! I'll make you my ex-cousin if'n ya don't go and find them Dukes! And Roscoe, you'll be workin' at Shorty's All-Night Rib Shack! Now git going!"

Roscoe and Cletus nodded and were on their way to the door when it swung inward and knocked Cletus and Roscoe to the ground. They struggled to get up and when they finally managed this task, they saw all the Dukes, plus an additional Cooter, standing there looking frantic. Boss, who had returned to his office, came rushing out to see what the ruckus was.

"It's the Dukes! Roscoe, Cletus! It's them Dukes! Do your job!"

"Allllright you Dukes, freeee--" Roscoe's sentance was cut short as Uncle Jesse stepped up to him, looking mad enough to spit.

"ROSCOE! You hold it right there! I know you lot are trying ta pin kidnappin' on my boys, an' you're wrong! These boys didn't knidnap that lil' girl, and now they're trying ta save her life so you LISTEN UP!"

Roscoe, Cletus and even Boss were speechless for a moment. Luke took this opportunity to speak his piece. "Now look, the girls name is Angel. She's from up in Hotlanta an' she's an orphan. She saw a bank robbery up there and the two men involved grabbed her and were gonna kill her, but she got away an' hid the money. Now they have her again an' as soon as they get their money, they're gonna finish the job! We need your help...Please Roscoe, Boss."

"How come you Duke boys need our help? Ya don't usually need our help."

"Because, Dangit! They got guns and we don't! Now are ya gonna help us or not, 'cause we're runnin' out of time!"

"Simmer down, Bo. Well, are ya gonna help or not Roscoe? Who knows, J.D, there's probably a reward for catchin' them two."

"A reward! Well when you put it like that Jesse...Roscoe, Cletus! You two go and arrest those two and bring me that reward! Oh! And help that poor lil' girl too."

They all ran to their vehicles and started off for the Duke farm, hoping that it wasn't already too late.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dave, Doug, and Angel were just arriving at the Duke farm. They had been delayed for a short time by a flat tire. They parked in front of the house and dragged Angel out of the car. They shoved her in front of them and, with the barrel of the gun shoved against her back, forced her to lead them to the barn where the money lay. They entered the barn and stopped.

"You say the money is in the loft?" Angel nodded, "It had better be. Dave, you stay down here with her while I search the loft. Keep an eye out just in case."

Dave held Angel close and kept the gun hovering about her. He only had to wait a few moments until he heard Dave shout from above.

"I FOUND IT!"

_Uhhhh-ooohhhh. I hope them Dukes hurry. They got the Cavalry now they need to get to the Battle before it's too late._


	12. The End?

Bo and Luke had arrived at the Duke farm in record time. Everyone else was taking a little longer because they didn't have the ability to jump like the General did. Luke and Bo had made sure to park far away from the house so as to not attract the attention of Doug or Dave. They had radioed everyone else on the C.B and told them to follow their example. Wasting no time, Bo and Luke carefully made their way to the barn. Luke was carrying the bows and arrows in the event that it was necessary to use them. Bo crept up to the door of the barn and peeked in. Inside he spotted Doug and Dave standing to one side, with money in hand, and Angel was tightly tied to a pole on the opposite side. Bo suppressed a sigh of relief at seeing her alive.

"She's alive...for now. But she's tied up and those guys don't look like patience is one of their strong points."

"I hope Roscoe and Cletus get here soon. Wow, never thought I'd ever say that!"

"Luke! Shhhhh, they're saying something!"

Inside, Doug and Dave had been quickly sorting through the money to make sure it was all there. When they were satisfied that it was, they turned to Angel and Doug stepped forward.

"Well, when we first planned this robbery, we thought it would be difficult. This goes beyond even our expectations. I never would have imagined that this plan could have gotten so screwed up because of some little brat like YOU! Even after you got mixed up in this, we didn't think it would be hard to get rid of you, but I'll admit we were wrong. Now, it's time to complete this plan, and the first order of business is to kill you!"

Doug raised the gun and took aim. He was about to pull the trigger when the gun was knocked from his hand by what seemed to be an arrow. He was about to retrieve it when he, too, was knocked to the ground by a yellow blur. When he regained his senses, he saw that Bo Duke had tackled him to the ground, while his cousin had taken out Dave.

Doug struggled to get to the gun, but Bo held him down and rained hits upon him. He blocked a few of them and delivered a few of his own to Bo. Luke was also in the middle of a brawl with Dave, who now sported a bloody nose. Bo was doing his best to keep Doug away from the gun, but it was getting harder and harder. Doug fought with raw determination. All of them already had multiple cuts and bruises and the fight was not coming to an end, that is, until a gunshot sounded throughout the barn. Bo and Luke immediatly looked up to see if the other was alright. When they saw that Doug and Dave were both still pinned they looked towards the door of the barn. There stood Cletus and Roscoe, whose gun was still pointed in the air.

"Alright! I gotcha! I GOTCHA! You two are under arrest for kidnappin' that there lil' girl. Khew khew khew! Cletus! Read them their rights!"

As Cletus went to work, Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Cooter ran into the barn, and ran to Angel to untie her.

Daisy kneeled down to her level. "Oh Angel..Are you okay, Honey?"

She could only nod her head. Still trembling from her frightening experience, she buried her face in Daisy's shoulder and cried. It was all over! Doug and Dave were going to jail and they would not be getting out for a loooong time, if ever. Daisy rubbed her back as Bo and Luke walked over. They both kneeled next to Daisy. Angel looked up and gave them a tearful smile. She moved over to them and gave them each a big hug. She the did the same to Cooter and Uncle Jesse. After thanking everyone, she turned to watch the police arrest Dave and Doug. They would be going to the Hazzard County jail until the State Police arrived to pick them up.

Angel watched as Cletus was about to slap the cuffs on Doug. Dave was already bound in Roscoe's car. Angel smiled as Cletus pulled out the cuffs. She would enjoy watching this. He cuffed one hand, and was about to cuff the other when Doug suddenly grabbed Cletus' gun and shoved him backwards into a bale of hay. Roscoe was still outside with Dave and didn't know this was occuring, unfortunatly.

Doug swung the gun around to aim for the Dukes and looked at Angel with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"If I can't kill you, I'll kill you're new friends!"

Doug's finger wasted no time finding the trigger. He squeezed it and once again a gunshot was ringing through the barn. Cletus came from behind Doug and grabbed him again, this time successfully bringing him down. He took the gun away from him and cuffed him. However, Doug listened happily as he heard the 'thump' of a body hitting the floor.

_Oh-No! And here I thought this was goin' ta end on a happy note! This is lookin' worse than before!_

**I thought this was an appropriate place to stop for this chapter. Sorry to leave ya'll hangin' but I gotta do it!**


	13. Emergency!

When the shot was fired, several things happened at once. Luke grabbed a screaming Angel and pulled her to the side, while Bo wrapped his arms around Daisy to protect her. Cooter and Jesse hit the floor when they heard the shot. Cletus struggled up from the hay bale and tackled Doug from behind, freeing the gun from his grasp in the process. Doug's head hit the floor of the barn and he lost consciousness after a moment. Cletus took this advantage to place the handcuffs quickly on his wrists. Roscoe chose this moment to enter the barn.

"Cletus! What's goin' on here? Can't I even trust ya to cuff an' stuff a prisoner!"

"Sorry, sheriff, but he tricked me! He grabbed my gun and--oh!" he turned his attention to the Dukes. "By the way, is everyone alright?"

Everyone was still recovering from the shot. Cooter and Jesse were slowly getting up from the floor, Luke was holding a sobbing Angel, and Bo was on the ground with Daisy still in his arms.

Daisy started to get up. "I think we're all okay, just shaken. Bo, you can let go of me now, it's over." Bo didn't move. "Bo?" Bo seemed to be breathing strangly. Daisy wriggled free of his hold and slowly rolled him over. She gasped when she was able to see his front. "Oh my God...BO!"

The others wasted no time in finding their way to Bo and Daisy's side. His shirt was covered in blood and he was gasping in pain. The bullet had hit him in the stomach. Luke took off the jean jacket he wore and placed it on Bo's wound in hopes of stopping the flow of blood. He then turned his attention to the policemen behind him. They both looked helpless.

"Cletus! Roscoe! Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

This command kicked them into gear. Cletus grabbed Doug and hauled him out to his patrol car while Roscoe rushed to the C.B.

"This is sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane of Hazzard County calling Tri-County Hospital! I need an ambulance out here at the Duke farm. There's been a shooting!" Roscoe's voice cracked as he made the call. Sure, he chased the boys all the time, but he never expected anything like this would happen to one of them. He returned to the barn with Cletus.

Inside, Cooter, Jesse, Daisy, and Luke were all gathered around Bo, trying to comfort him. His skin was becoming clammy and he was quickly succoming to shock. His breathing was shallow and his pulse weak. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep, but he knew he probably shouldn't and fought against the temptation. Everyone was whispering soothing words to him, but Bo couldn't make out one person from another. All words were starting to run together. The pain was overwhelming. It hurt so much!

Angel had wandered away from the scene. She couldn't stand seeing it. She was standing off to the side by the door watching the others. She was terrified, not for herself, but for Bo this time. The thought that she never should have come to Hazzard in the first place resurfaced in her mind. She had brought those men here and now Bo was paying the price for it. It was all her fault. She should be the one laying there, not Bo. With these thoughts of guilt running through her head, she wasn't aware of Cletus and Roscoe standing next to her. She jumped when Cletus put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled next to her.

"Don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way. They'll take Bo to the hospital and fix him up. You'll see."

She knew that Cletus was trying to comfort her, but it did little good. At his mention of the hospital, the memory of the man jerking about on his bed appeared in her head. Suddenly, the thought of Bo being hooked up to those machines and those paddles crashing down on his chest popped into her head. She pushed it back and shivered. Once again hot tears began cascading down her cheeks. She turned around and buried her face in Cletus' shoulder. Caught off guard, Cletus awkwardly put an arm around her.

Back at Bo's side, nothing had changed. If anything, things were worse. Luke looked up as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Hold on, Bo. The ambulance is comin' now." He clutched one of Bo's hands; Uncle Jesse held the other.

Roscoe left the barn again and came back in with the paramedics. They hurried over to Bo with stretcher in hand. Everyone watched as they lifted Bo onto it and carefully carried him out of the barn and placed him in the ambulance. It turned on it's sirens again and took off for the hospital. Roscoe and Cletus had to get Doug and Dave to the jail. They returned to their patrol cars and took off. Angel walked over to Luke, Jesse and Daisy. She tried not to look at the blood on the floor.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the hospital!" Uncle Jesse made a beelin for th General.

Luke, Angel, and Daisy followed him to the car; Cooter ran to his truck. Both vehicles sped off after the ambulance in a blaze of dust.

_Friends, this is a daaark day for Hazzard County. I don't know 'bout y'all but I'll be holdin' my breath!_

**Wow! Two chapters in one weekend. Go me! I couldn't just leave everyone hanging like that though. I hope you enjoy this one!**


	14. Visiting

As soon as they had arrived at the hospital, Luke had contacted Roscoe at the jail and told him all about the state policemen that was supposed to be meeting them at Cooter's farm sometime in the near future. Roscoe said that he'd send Cletus out there to meet him, and that he'd see to it that those crooks got wht they deserved.

_Ole Roscoe can be a right decent guy, when the mood hits him. _

Luke thanked him and hung up the phone. They then had nothing to to but wait. They waited for hours and still had not been given any information regarding Bo's condition. Uncle Jesse sat between Angel and Daisy. Daisy's head was resting on his shoulder, and Angel was busy gnawing her fingernails into non-existence. Cooter and Luke were also busy wearing their own personal paths into the carpet of the waiting room. Finally, they all snapped to attention as a doctor entered the room.

"Is the family of Beauregard Duke here?"

Uncle Jesse stood up. "Yes. I'm his Uncle, Jesse Duke."

"Hello, Mr. Duke. I'm Dr. Carnegie."

"Hello, Doctor. How's Bo doin'?"

"Well, we took him into surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage. To be honest, things didn't look good at first, but you're nephew is very strong. He pulled through the surgery and is now in Intensive Care. We'll be monitoring him for a while to see to it that he doesn't develop any other complications, so he's not out of the woods yet, but I believe with the proper treatment and some rest he should be on his way to a full recovery."

"Thank the Lord! Can we see him now?"

"I think it would be okay, but only for a short period of time and only the immediate family. I understand his two cousins are here?"

"Yes. This is Luke and Daisy Duke."

"I'll allow them to enter, but I'll have to ask these other two to wait here."

Cooter opened his mouth to protest when Jesse cut him off. "These two _are _family. They're as much family as me, Luke, or Daisy. If they want ta see Bo, I'm not gonna let you or anybody else stop them."

Carnegie looked from Jesse to Cooter and Angel. He could see the determination in Jesse's eyes. He had delt with family members like this before and decided that this time it was best not to argue. He nodded his head and allowed all of them to pass.

"Now, don't stay too long. I don't want you to wear him out. He was awake when I last saw him, but he's probably not feelin' well right now. He may be feelin' groggy, nauseous, or even cold. Those are the effects of the anesthesia. Be aware of his injuries an' don't let him move around. You can go on in now."

They entered Bo's room and approached his bed. He had numerous bandages wrapped around his stomach and his skin looked extremely pale in contrast to his hair. He turned his head a little and smiled when he saw his family standing there.

Daisy walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Honey, how are ya feelin'?"

"Like..I fought..a losin' battle..with Maudine." He joked and was rewarded with chuckles from everyone else.

"Well, don't get into no more fights with her. You scared us all ta death." Luke stepped up.

"Sorry..'bout that...cousin. What happened...ta those guys?"

"Don't worry Buddy Roe. Roscoe is actually doin' somethin' right for once. He's sendin' them with the state police. They'll get what's comin' to 'em."

Bo smiled. "That's good. I'm glad...ta see ya'll. But where..is Angel?"

Uncle Jesse looked back and saw Angel hovering about the door. He walked over to her and led her up to Bo's bedside. It's not that she didn't want to see Bo, it's just that she didn't want to see him in his present condition. Hooked up to multiple machines and all bandaged up, he looked weak and helpless. She shyly looked up at him and then back down at her feet. Bo faintly heard her utter a frail "Hi."

"What's wrong...darlin'?"

"Nothing. I just don't like this place."

"Well, that makes two of us."

Angel looked back up at him. She was beginning to feel a little more comfortable, but she still felt guilty for putting Bo there in the first place. Bo seemed to know what she was thinking. She saw Bo give her a stern look and then turn his attention to the others.

"Uncle Jesse...I do believe..that Angel..blames herself..for this, and I think..we need ta..correct her."

"I think you're right Bo! Why that's the most outrageous thing I'ver ever heard of. Angel, you listen to me. We don't blame you for any of this! Livin' in this county, we get used to this kinda stuff! It happens more than you know. It was worse than usual this time, but we still ain't sayin' that it's your fault. So I don't wanna hear anything about you blamin' yourself."

Everyone else voiced their agreement. She looked among them and saw that they really didn't blame her. She felt more at home than ever. She gave Bo a careful hug and then the doctor came and told them that Bo needed to rest now. Bo complained that he felt fine but the doctor wouldn't hear it. He told the others they could return tomorrow and ushered them out, promising to be back tomorrow.

_Them Dukes stick tighter together tighter than glue. Well, it looks like Bo is alright for now, let's just hope he stays that'a way._

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm not a medical expert and everything in this chapter that was medical I made up or attempted to look it up, so I hope that went alright. I'm going to try to update as much as possible this week because next weekend I'll be at DukesFest! I'm so excited!**


	15. Part of the Family

Bo was removed from intensive care within a week of his stay and was moved to a normal room. Doctor Carnegie wouldn't allow him to be released yet as they still wanted to monitor him just in case, but his family was with him every second that they were able. He also had many other visitors, mostly his many female admirers from town. All of Hazzard had heard what had happened to Bo within a very short amount of time, and some of the residents who were close friends of the family, like Miss Tizdale the mail lady, sent him homemade food so that he didn't have to suffer the hospital food any more than he had to.

_Miss Tizdale also conveniently showed up at the hospital to visit Bo at the same time as Uncle Jesse. Everybody in Hazzard knows that she's sweet on him._

Doug and Dave were finally picked up by the State Police and taken to Atlanta to stand trial for charges of attempted murder and robbery. A reward was given to the Dukes (much to the dismay of Boss Hogg) for assisting in their capture. The reward was used to pay for Bo's medical bill and the remainder was given to the county orphange.

Bo had to remain in the hospital for about a month before the day he had been waiting for finally arrived.

"Mornin' Bo!"

Bo turned from his breakfast and saw Luke walk in wearing a big smile on his face. "Hey, Luke. Glad to see ya in such a good mood this mornin'. You wouldn't be so happy if you was stuck in this here bed like I am an' eatin' this food." He grimaced as he poked at what he guessed to be eggs.

"Well, cousin, you should start cheerin' up 'cause you're not gonna be there much longer!"

This caught Bo off guard and he nearly upset his tray. "I'm not sure I heard you right, Luke. Did you just say they're letting me go home?"

"Yup! Uncle Jesse's in there gettin' it all straight now. Doc Carnegie says you've nearly fully recovered, although I coulda told him that when I saw you flirtin' with that nurse that was in here the other day. This time tomorrow you'll be back at the farm!"

"YEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAW" Bo pushed his breakfast tray back and threw his arms into the air.

Luke laughed and was glad to see his cousin back to his old self. He turned to the door as Uncle Jesse entered with the doctor.

"I take that as a sign your cousin has already delivered the good news to you."

"He sure has, but hearin' it from you would make it official. Am I really goin' home, Doc?"

"Indeed you are, Bo. There's no longer anything we can do for you here that can't be done at you're home."

"I said it once an' I'm sayin' it again, YEEEHAWWW!"

The doctor smiled and began explaining to them that even though Bo was nearly fully healed, he would still need to take it easy for a while. No heavy duty chores at the farm for a while. The rest of the family was also to keep an eye on him. It was then time for Bo to leave. Although Bo protested, the doctor had Bo taken out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Once at Uncle Jesse' pickup, he hopped up and climbed in, resisting any help that Luke or Jesse tried to give him. Jesse pulled out of the hospital and they were on their way back home.

Angel was looking through the window of the Duke farm, awaiting the arrival of Luke and Jesse who were bringing Bo home today. Daisy had set up a welcome home party for him and half of Hazzard was now crammed into the Duke home, including Boss, Roscoe. and Cletus. Of course Cooter was there too, and he walked over to Angel and peeked out of the window as well.

"No sign of them yet?"

"Nope. We're sure that Bo's gonna be let out right? They aren't gonna keep him there longer, are they?"

"I'm sure Jesse woulda gave us a holler on the C.B if they did. They'll be here, don't worry. We just gotta give 'em--"

As Cooter was speaking, they both saw Jesse's truck pull into the driveway, and they were able to see that there were three people inside. Cooter gave Angel one of his toothy grins.

"What'd I tell ya?"

Angel jumped of of the chair she had been perched upon and ran to tell everyone. "They're here! They're back and Bo's with 'em! Everybody get ready!"

Daisy emerged from the crowd. "Ya'll heard her! Get ready!"

Daisy went outside with Cooter and Angel to greet the approaching truck. They watched as Bo carefully climbed out of the pickup on his own and made his way to them. Daisy and Angel both gave Bo a hug and Cooter gave him a friendly and gentle slap on the shoulder.

"Oh, Bo! We're glad you're back home! C'mon. Let's head inside. I've got some real food waitin' for ya!"

"Daisy, you just said the magic words!"

Bo headed up to the house with everyone else following. He opened the door and hadn't set one foot inside the house when he was met with a big 'SURPRISE!' He was swept up into the crowd of Hazzard folk that were there to welcome him home. Bo ate the meal that Daisy had prepared for him while talking to his friends. Everyone there was glad to see him home again, even Roscoe and Boss Hogg, although nothing changed between them.

Angel stayed back while everyone was crowding around Bo. She was just as glad as they were that he had returned home, but Angel couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her now. She leaned against the wall and stared at the floor, deep in thought. She didn't notice Uncle Jesse standing next to her until he spoke.

"Alright, everybody! Listen up! I've got an announcement to make! Now, I'm sure most of you have met Angel here. Even though she hasn't been here long, she's been a big help at this farm. She 's done her share of the chores, and I want everyone here to know that I'm invitin' her ta stay here and live with us if she wants to."

He looked at Angel and she looked at him. Her eyes welled with tears of happiness. In the short amount of time she had spent here, she had come to love this family, the farm, and the town. She would like nothing better than to stay here and live with the Dukes.

Bo, Luke, and Daisy made their way over to Jesse, and Bo came down to Angel's side. "What do ya say, Angel. Do ya wanna live with us?"

She looked up at Bo and then looked to the other Dukes. "YES!" She jumped up and gave Bo a big hug and then ran to the others and did the same. She was happier than she had ever been. She had a place to stay and a new family. She was a Duke now.

_Well friends, looks like everything turned out fine in the end. The bad guys went to prison and the Dukes have a new member of their family now. Things couldn't be better for Angel. She'll have the Dukes and their friends lookin' over her now. It looks like things are settlin' back down in Hazzard._

**Well, that's the last chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers; I'm glad you liked it. What would you all think about a sequel? I might write one. :)**


End file.
